


8. Wearing Eachother's Clothes

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade finds Dave wearing her clothes<br/>(Illistrations at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Wearing Eachother's Clothes

**8\. Wearing Eachother's Clothes - Homestuck - Dave and Jade**

"Hey Dave I was just wondering if-"  
Jade walks into her room only to find Dave wearing her clothes.  
"Um..." she muttered confused  
"I regret nothing." He replied

 


End file.
